Half life an Extorornary Tale 3 Quest for Justace
by Jack Russel
Summary: Bob Smith's quest to stop his evil dark nemmises.


Half life an Extorornary Tale 3: Quest for Justace

Bob Smith could have killed his evil dark nemmises there and then but he hesitated. Now dark nemmises had escaped in a hellocoppter. Bob new that dark nemmises had another hideout but it was along way from devels mountan. It was acrose a long strenge of sea that whent on for miles and was deeper then a trillion miles.

Bob Smith disscused with Gorden Fleetmen about how he would get there. "There is a port neare by" Gordon Fleetmen said "you can hire a boat as it will be more stelthy and il try to cathch up with you there".

Bob smithh walked to the ports local village. He whent into a bar to look for a crew for the boat he had hired. There he joined a group of pepole and said "I am looking for a crew to sail to Monsters iland, It will be a dangerust jorny and we might not make but i will pay whell".

"I will come with you" a man said "my name's Fred and I'm godd with mechines and reparing things". "I'am Bill" anothor man said "I'l join as I am big and strong and can kill monsters with big weepons or my hands". "Your need a doctor and you found one, the names Frank" Frank said "and ill be your madical personal". Bob hired more people and headed ou on the boat.

The sea was carm and Bob relaxed. He coud here seagirls calling and waves breaking gently agents the sore. They sailed long across the sea, days whent by and they saw no land. They where getting bored when a sea monster attacked. "We could take a moment to study it" said Fred, "No lets kill" roared Bill. Here Bob faced his first tought dession as he did not kno who to side with. "It posses tread" bob said "we will kill it and study it later" This was a compromise that suided every one. They killed the sea monster and took it on borad to study.

A few days later. They stopped at an iland to stockup on surpulys. Here bob got a call from his girlfriend's sister's girlfriend. She told him that she had snuck into one of the dark nemmises's buildings and stole the plans for the Monsters iland base. She then told him the layout Bob smith lissened carfuly. Then Bob smith joined his crew loading the surplys onto the boat. Then the iland owners pretty dauter invided them in for a meal and they gladly excepted.

It was a nice meal and Bob and his crew enjoyed it, then Akasha offed evryone drinks. One of bob's crew members drank it and turned into a zombie. "It's a trap" Bob smith saied, "thats right" she saided "your all turn into headcrab zombies and become the slaves of my iland for ever". Frank performed a test on the drinks and said "i know this comical" and prepaired a anidote to the posion. Frank cured Bob and his crew.

Bob was about to blow her head of when she said "no wait i cam help you", "How do we kno that we can trust you" said bill. "I not good with weepons" she said "and your good docter here knos the anidote all of my possions. They agreed to let Akasha join them and set sail again.

The sea became ruth and they lead of course slightly, but they kept gonig. they sailed acrosse the disstent seas. Akasha made them posioned and expoledive bullets so they could kill monsters faster. They sailed acrosse a patch of realy deep water. Fred and Akasha both whanted to a sientific study to see how deep it was. But in the middle of the study they where attacked by a sea dinnosore, "dye" said the sea dinnosore. Bill and Bob shot the sea dinnosore in the heart with expoledive bullets and killed it. "It not safe here" saied Bob so they moved on.

After weeks of sailing they sore monsters iland in the distace, "we found it" said Bob. The iland was very evil mist and darkness swiled around it. The sky around the iland was red like blood, Bob could smel the evil comming out of the iland. They steaked onto the iland without being seen they then sat down and tried to think up a statergy.

"Who needs statergy" said bill "lets storm the place and kill evryone", "no lets hack there sucrity systems" said fred, "I think that we should posion there water surplys" said Akasha ," We can't kill evryone that would be jenocide, bob say somthing" said Frank. Bob decided on a plan "Akasha will steak in and posion the water, fred will follow her and hack the scurity, Bill, frank and me will storm the place". They all agreed on plan.

Bob and bill kicked down the main door and started killing lots of the dark nemmises's henchemen. The battle was rageing and lots of pepole where being killed and blown up. Just then Bob recived a call from Fred to say that he had hacked scurity, turrets started mowring down henchmen and killing them. Just then a big robort came and bob blew it up with a rocket. Then Akasha posioned the water and most of the gurds died from posion. Bob and Bill killed the rest of the guards and they all met in the main hall to spek with Gordon Fleetmen.

Bob intruduced his crew to Gordon Fleetmen. "your evil dark nemmises is in his office, you shold go up there and finish this, hopefuly for good" said Gordon Fleetmen. Bill, Fred, Frank and Akasha asked to come with him but he refussed saying that this was persnoal.

Bob entured the office to see that his evil dark nemmises was luathing "your won't luath for much longer" Bob warcried. "fool" dark nemmises luathed "I am in leage with the combine and planning to rule the world with them" Bob looked out of the window and saw a dark army aproching. "i'll fight them and then i'll fight you" Bob saide and got ready to fight his dark nemmises.

To be countued.....


End file.
